Connections
by fanfic olympian
Summary: Summary inside, mortals only.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth is a writer, Percy is an actor. Piper is a hair stylist, Jason is a pilot. Leo is a mechanic, Calypso is a gardener. Hazel is a jewelry maker, Frank is in the military. Nico is an artist, Will is a singer. Katie is an environmental activist; Travis is an usher at a movie theater. Reyna is the boss of a big company, Conner is her assistant. Bianca is an archery teacher; Lee Fletcher is her oldest student. They end up friends anyways.

FIRST CHAPTER- Annabeth POV

My hands drum the keys of the last sentence of the book, "I will never prevail to try and forget what happened that day many years ago, but some things just have to be let go." A story about friendship, heart break and a sort of happy ending all tied together in a plot that ushers people into the next chapter. "Song Writer"-Annabeth Chase. The story will hopefully live on in the hearts of many.

The book was to be released months later but they were already making a movie off the sad tale that may or may not be true. My publisher had tears in her eyes by the third page. It had a such emotional start that I swear my roommate Hazel had to keep onions near her bed just to stop crying. Then she had to remove the heinously smelly onions from her bed stand and the smell still hasn't gone away. It has been two months since they went out the door.

So back to the point, the story was about a young girl whose best friend gets struck by lightning after a huge fight over nothing. It tells how a boy helps her overcome the death of her friend through love and loyalty, until a huge disaster with a love story twist and her own near death experience. She finds out that even though that her friend is dead, she still lives on her heart. The girl, who is now dead, is the one who will always be there. Mostly the story goes through with songs the only thing that the girl feels connected to anymore.

It looks like Hazel is waking up, so I should shut this down or she will insist that I stay home and catch up on sleep when she knows that I have to run the errands for this apartment.

THIS LINEBREAK HATES FLAMES EXCEPT FOR LEO VALDEZ

So back from the grocery store and paying the bills. So where was I? Oh right, talking about the story. The story will be released on August 18th, 2015. Also I get to choose the actors for the movie so that is truly going to be fun.

So why I don't I tell you about my friends, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Piper, Katie, Reyna, Bianca and Lee Fletcher. Hazel is a young 17 year old from New Orleans who acts like she is from the 1940's. She is a jewelry maker who owns a shop called Glimmer Shines through the Heart. Frank, Hazel's boyfriend is in the USMC as Private Zhang. They were engaged to be married before he was deployed but then that happened and she became my roommate.

Calypso is a gardener and she owns a shop called Moonlace Café. Her best friend is the co-owner and an environmental activist. Calypso and Katie are both single and have a past of horrible stupid relationships. They sort of gave up on boys until they know it is the right one.

Piper is a hairdresser that everyone knows because she is totally awesome. She can create the hair into anything. She know how to doo extensions, colors, cuts, curls and highlights. She can make hair look like a rib cage. She has brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that change colors. She also has a Greek geek blog that is written in Greek. We are all part Greek but none of are related.

Next is Reyna, the big time governor of the state. Her and her nemesis Jack Newton. They do not make a good team. Yet, they work together every day. I don't know how, Jack is annoying. But back to Reyna, she used to go to camp with me, we have gone through some ups and downs and fighting all the time for random, stupid reasons that should not be realistic.

Now my favorite OTP, Bianca di Angelo and Lee Fletcher. Bianca is an archery teacher and Lee is her oldest student. They are so cute together, they really need to get together. They met four years ago as CITs at a camp for teens and preteens. Now four years later she is his teacher and I want to force them together.

**So bye, I will update soon and I do not own the characters. And check out my poll.**


	2. Author's Note

Okay so I am like insanely sorry that I haven't updated in forever but you see last October my parents got divorced and I had to move and honestly I've been going through a lot and I know these are just excuses but they are true.

Also I really don't have any inspiration. So I must just delete everything.


End file.
